Untitled
by Asari Hibiki
Summary: What is Ryoma to do when he gets sent to Japan to live as a 'normal' kid, and why is he an assassin in the first place? !I SUCK AT SUMMARIES! Disclaimer I don't own Prince of tennis but the plot and oc's are mine. Yaoi Pairings Undecided!


_Hi everyone, Hibiki here, This is my first Fanfiction so criticism is greatly wanted. In the next chapter I'm thinking about making the school one large one, but if you feel I should keep to the separate schools, please tell me. I'm still considering a few things. Also, keep your eyes peeled because Leara, a character, will make one large contradiction with herself. I feel that the first person who points it out deserves a prize. What the prize is…I shave no clue yet XD Well, please enjoy the first chapter._

~*~**Chapter One** ~ **Beginning**~*~

Ryoma looked at the man, golden cat eyes void of emotions. The man's pleas fell upon deaf ear as Ryoma pricked him with a knife. The man looked at Ryoma, waiting for the young boy to kill him but nothing else came. His eyes were filled with relief as Ryoma turned to leave. He wasn't going to die, or at least that's what he thought.

"Sweet Dreams" Was all that Ryoma said before the man started screaming in pain. He left the business man's house. Staying out of view of the security cameras, he quickly made his way of the property. By the time all the guards found there boss dead and began looking for the culprit, Ryoma was gone.

Ryoma made his way to a hotel that was owned by the organization. It seemed like a normal hotel, well in most ways it was. The leader of the organization, Leara, also owned the hotels. That was her cover. Since the organization was hidden, no one knew she owned it, in fact no one knew it even existed.

Leara was a beauty, as some would say. She had long golden hair that was often in ringlets. She had large, sparkling blue eyes, that fit her refined face. She was large chest, though not comically. Her hips were in perfect proportions to her curves. All in all, she was pretty but that was just her appearance. Inside she was evil and malicious. She often used her charms to get out of things as well. This made Ryoma shiver.

Once he arrived, he checked in at the front desk and made his way to the room. It was large, one of the most expensive rooms the hotel offered. This wasn't new to him though, he always got the better room since everyone wanted to suck up to the leaders son. They weren't related by blood but the leaders father took him in and when he died, Leara started to take care of him.

After he was in the safety of his room, he pulled out the dagger and smirked "It seemed the poison was effective enough" Ryoma mutter to himself as he placed the dagger on the nightstand beside him. You could never be to careful while sleeping. He learned that lesson through experience.

He plopped down on the bed and crawled under the covers. He didn't feel like changing, it wasn't like his cloths were dirty. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

When Ryoma woke up, he wasn't in the hotel room. Instead he was in a different, larger, room. The bed was comfier, a black curtain surrounding it to block out sunlight. He stretched and stood up from the bed. He was no longer in the outfit he was wearing the other night, he was now in a large shirt and a pair of shorts. He looked to his right to see his dagger on the bedside table. At least they didn't leave it.

He left the room and walked down stairs. He walked into the large living room like area "I don't mind you picking me up while I'm sleeping but could your refrain from changing my cloths"

"What are you saying Ryoma, I thought you'd be comfier in that then what you were wearing when you fell asleep" She gave a motherly smile.

"Oh" Ryoma didn't like that fake look. There must have been a reason why she'd give such a fake look. His question was answered when he saw a man sitting by his 'mom'.

"Ryoma, this is Clifford. He's going to help with advertisements for the hotel" She then looked at Clifford "This is my son Ryoma"

"It's nice to meet Ryoma" He said before standing "I'll be leaving now. I have a tight schedule to keep" He then left towards the door

"Ryoma, will you join me in the garden" She kindly asked, not knowing if Clifford was out of hearing range or not.

"Sure" Ryoma knew not to refuse, besides he wanted to know the reason why she was acting in such a manner. They were soon in the garden and the kind expression on the women's face soon turned into a strict one. This made Ryoma ask "Why are you hiring a new person for advertising? Isn't the person working for us know good enough?"

Leara slapped him "Don't be so disrespectful" She gave him a disgusted look "Haven't I already tell you to throw away all those disgusting emotions of yours, and don't talk unless I tell you to" She looked angry.

"I'm sorry mother" Ryoma said in a slightly sarcastic tone. She hit him again, it didn't bother him all that much anymore. It's been like this ever since the old geezer died. Though sometimes it got a lot worse.

"Don't say a thing you stupid brat. A criminal such as your self has no time for such human like things, especially if your working for me" She never treated anyone else in the organization like this. The only reason Ryoma could come up with is that she just didn't like being stuck with him. So she was trying to turn him into a puppet.

"Che, fine" Another hit, this time harder. He was most likely going to get punished if he continued. Unfortunately, he wasn't one to give up. This meant he was most likely going to end up with a horrid punishment.

"Are you willing to listen or do you want me to do away with you like I did with my children" She killed them all. That was what she was saying. Listen to me or die.

"I'm sorry but I'm not a puppet to do you bidding" This was the wrong move, but Ryoma wondered if death would be better then living with the witch, as he called her. There was a hit, a stab in the arm, and a hard kick in the side. It hurt, incredibly, but Ryoma refused to show her the pleasure of seeing him in pain. He tried not to flinch as the knife was pulled from his arm, blood rolling down his arm.

"Take care of yourself, I'll be kind enough to forgive you this time. Meet me in my study once your done" She left him there.

Ryoma made his way to his room, blood still pouring from his arm. He opened the door and walked to his private bath room. He grabbed a rag and dampened it. He used it to clean off the wound. The wound was disinfected, he flinched at the stinging sensation the ran through his arm. He then began wrapping gauze around the wound. He was quick now, after so much practice, so it was wrapped and tight within moments.

Ryoma ran his hand along his side. Running his hand across one spot made him flinch. The kick only left a bruise on his side. A large bruise, but still just a bruise. It seems the worst injury this time was the one to his arm.

With a reluctant sigh, he left his room. The study was on the floor above the one his room was on and was located next to Leara's bedroom. She was too big of a workaholic for it to be any farther away. Slowly, he ascended the stairs. Once at the top he began down the hall until he arrived at the door to the study. He knocked on the door, knowing he'd be punished if he barged in without doing so.

"Come in" Leara's voice could be heard from the other side. He slowly enter the room and walked up to Leara, who gestured towards the chair across from her desk.

Ryoma sat down in the chair. Leara lifted her gave from the papers to Ryoma. Anger was still seen in her eyes, but she seemed calmer now than before. This was a good thing for Ryoma.

"Ryoma, how do you feel about leaving here for a while and moving in with some friends of the family" Leara asked, for once her voice didn't sound completely filled with malice.

"Why do you ask?" Ryoma replied. Wondering where she was going with this. He couldn't figure out if she was assaying this to trick him or if she actually meant it.

"There's a few reasons actually. First of all, these people think you need to learn how to be more social so you can blend in better during your missions. I think there crazy, but who knows, they may be right. Second, I don't want to see you for a while. And last but not least, Clifford will be staying here and I don't want any interruptions" Ryoma looked at her, so that's why she hired someone new for advertisement. He should have known from the cycle that it was time for advertisement to get a new male worker. ( I'll leave this up to you imagination though it's pretty obvious XD )

"If you wish for me to leave then I will" Ryoma answered simply. Not want Leara to have anything to punish him for.

"Very well Ryoma. Go change, and get ready to go to the airport. I'll ship all your things so don't worry about packing" It seemed that Leara really wanted him out, so Ryoma went up to his room, quite happy at the fact that he could leave this hellish place.

* * *

Ryoma boarded the plane, hoping Leara would actually send his luggage. His current position, America, where he was going, Japan. He dreaded going there. He was born there, and those were not memories he wanted to recall.

He was going to stay with the Echizens. To tell the truth, even though Leara said they were friends of the family, they were Ryoma's blood relatives. His mother was Rinko's cousin. He shook his head at the thought. He didn't feel like thinking about it.

After a long, uncomfortable nap on the plane Ryoma realized they were landing the plane. How long had he slept, well that wasn't important. He stood up once the attendants told everyone to exit the plane. He didn't like the feeling of being surrounded by people and not having a weapon on him. Curse airport security.

A frown appeared on his face as soon as he stepped of the plane. He was actually there, in Japan, a place he never wanted to return to. Even without meaning to, Leara made him suffer. Well, maybe, she sent him here on purpose to make him suffer.

Unfortunately for him, the thing that snapped him out of his train of thought, was a loud and obnoxious pervert who claimed to be a monk.

"Oi, Ryoma, over here" Nanjiro yelled to him. He slowly made his way to them, this was going to be a long trip.

"How have you been, Ryoma" Rinko asked with a loving voice. The couple would be his 'parents' while he stayed there. Oh wouldn't this be fun. Sarcasm intended.

They lead him to the car, both chattering about something that Ryoma paid no attention to. He opened the door to the backseat. What finally caught Ryoma's attention was "Ryoma, your stuff has already arrived at the house. We took the liberty of putting your weapons in a hiding place, and we've already set up your room" She smiled "Don't worry, we'll show you were the weapons are. Oh, and Leara wanted me to tell you that she still expects you to work"

Great, not only was Ryoma stuck here, but Leara was still going to make him work. This was going to be lovely. What a break, yes sarcasm is still intended.

Ryoma visibly frown when the car stopped. Great, he was stuck living at a temple. No wonder the inane fool of a 'father' was dressing in a monks outfit.

A hesitant hand opened the door and he stepped out. "I'll give you a tour of the house and show you were the weapon vault is" The smile on her face wasn't a fake one. It was completely different from the ones Leara gave him.

She lead him through the house, showing him were everything was. Shed stopped at a door on the second floor "This will be your room Ryoma" She opened the door and stepped inside.

The room looked fairly normal, he could see that all his stuff really was there. Why couldn't Leara let him ride with his stuff, it would have been way faster. He knew she'd say something along the lines of 'It will look less suspicious that way'

His eyes traveled to Rinko as she handed him a small box "Open it up Ryoma. It's a gift to help you settle in"

Inside the box was a red cell phone. He looked at it in a questionable manner "I already have a cell phone" He stated, but the smile on her face didn't disappear.

"This phone is for you new life here. This way you can have a phone number for your friends to call. Besides, wouldn't it be less suspicious if you have a normal phone instead of the fancy on Leara gave you. You are a normal kid now. Oh and we'll keep your other phone here. If you get called on a job we'll send you a message" Ryoma stared at his new phone.

"Che, I guess that makes sense" Ryoma flipped open his new phone and turned it on.

"Our numbers are already programmed in there. Oh and why don't you call Hisoka"

"Who's Hisoka" Ryoma asked. He really had no clue who this person was.

"Don't worry about that Ryoma. I'm sure you'll start calling that number a lot" Rinko stated, that smile still on her face.

Ryoma decided he shouldn't argue. He scrolled down his contact list, wondering how many numbers his new parents actually put in there. He stopped on Hibiki, and called the number.

"Welcome Ryoma, please enter key code" A digital voice said from the other line. Did the phone even call an actual number. He turned to Rinko.

"4913" Was all she said, so Ryoma looked back down at his. Why couldn't she just tell him the purpose of this.

Ryoma pressed the numbers she said. As soon as he did the voice said "Have fun" Why did this have to be so confusing?

"What was the point of …." He was cut off by the image in front of him.

Rinko was pointing at the wall, which had just revealed a hidden door.

"You have just successfully opened the entrance to your weapon vault. GO make sure we have everything" Rinko said as she push Ryoma to the door in a gentle fashion.

"Hai" Ryoma replied opening the door. Why did they have to set to lock to open when he dialed that number. That certainly wasn't safe in his opinion. This also meant he had to make sure no one took his phone. How fun.

A long narrow staircase lead to an under ground room. He flipped on the light switch, hoping all his stuff would be there. Much to his enjoyment, it was. Leara may not have liked him but she was serious when it came to work.

Along one wall were rows of shelves holding the many poisons he'd created. It was a bit of a hobby of his. His numerous guns, swords, knifes, etc. were also placed on holders on the walls, and in display cases in the center of the room. Over all, it was quite impressive, even though he'd realized the Leara didn't actually send all of it.

"Wow, this is quite the collection for a brat" Nanjiro said as he walked down the stairs, Rinko behind him.

"Che, I wish all of my collection was here" He stated as he walked over to the shelves housing his poisons. A smirk grew on his face as he turned to his new 'father' "Would you like to try one"

Nanjiro backed away slowly "Rinko are you sure it was a good idea letting him stay here"

"Of course I'm sure" She hit him in the back of the head "He's our nephew and our home is always available if he needs a place to stay" She then turned to Ryoma and smiled again "Don't worry about my idiot husband, your always welcomed here. Oh and before I forget. Leara said that since all your assassin money we'll be put in her care, she'll send you a weekly allowance. I'm not sure what the amount is but I guess we'll find out tomorrow now won't we" She dragged her husband up the stairs, Ryoma followed after her, making sure to turn the light off before he left.

* * *

Later that night, they were all sitting around the table eating a Japanese style dinner. Though Ryoma hated being in Japan, he loved the food.

"Ryoma, I thought I'd tell you that You'll be starting school tomorrow. I know it's short notice but I hope you'll enjoy it. Be sure to make some good friends" Rinko gave her motherly smile.

"Che" Ryoma continued to eat his food, not happy about the thought of school. He was already smart enough. Leara made sure of that fact. He shivered slightly of the thought of Leara's training methods. What kind of person forces a child to drink a poison if he gets a question wrong, and then tells him that they won't give him the antidote until he answered the question right.

"Oh and Ryoma, your skipping a couple of grades. Even though we want you to have a normal school life, we didn't want you to be bored to death during school" At least he wouldn't be stuck with a bunch of idiots, at least that's what he hopped.

"Will I at least get to carry some kind of weapon on me. You know I can keep it hidden" Ryoma didn't want to admit to the fact that he didn't feel comfortable unless he had some kind of a weapon on him. Though he was great at hand to hand combat, he just felt safer having something for back up.

"I'm not sure that a goo…" She was cut of by Nanjiro.

"Rinko think of it this way. You never know what might happen. What if Ryoma get called on a job and can't come home. What will he use for the job" At least someone was on his side.

Rinko seemed to think about it for a while before giving in "Fine, but it must stay hidden, and you can't take it out unless it's necessary. I also wanted to warn you Ryoma. Leara may not have told you but the police are beginning to suspect that all the assassinations aren't random murders. You may think your in the clear because you young but in times like this, even those around your age are suspects" Rinko seemed more serious that normal. This wasn't a comfortable feeling.

"Alright" Ryoma said, finishing up his food. He stood up and placed his dishes in the sink. He then headed upstairs to his room. He opened his closet to see his new school uniform hanging up "Oh joy" Ryoma muttered to himself in a sarcastic manner.

He opened the door to his collection and went inside. He really enjoyed being surrounded by all of his weapons. It made him feel at peace for some reason.

Ryoma walked over to on of the display cases. He didn't feel the need to grab any guns or large blades, so instead he grabbed something less obvious. He opened the case and pulled out one of his favorite weapons, wires. This along with a small thing blade and a some small throwing knives.

He grabbed his weapons of choice and left the room. He wondered if he should grab a poison or two, but shook the thought from his mind.

The wires were hidden in a wrist band that would go on his left hand, the small blade was hidden in a pen, and the throwing knives were hidden in various places. Well now that his outfit was now holding deadly thing, he plopped down on his bed. He wanted to take a nap so badly. He curled up into ball under the cover and fell steep.

_~Please Review~_


End file.
